Sickness
by MaryAllen92
Summary: Chaud gets sick and Renee and Lan are very worried. Renee and Lan start thinking of all the times that everyone had fun or almost everyone. Later on, Chaud is sent to the hospital and Renee and yai get depressed. Renee will lose a brother if Chaud goes, a
1. Chapter 1

A\N: I hope you like this fic, I was just thinking about it, so don't get mad at me!

Sickness

A multi-colored haired boy lay in bed. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow yet calm. Some people would think that a boy like him would be dead by now. Why, for he has been sick with pneumonia for sometime now.

The door opened and a girl with black and brown hair stepped in. She was carrying a bowl of hot water and a washcloth. When she sat by him, the boy stirred, but didn't wake up. She put the washcloth in the bowl and then wringed it out to dampen it. She put it on his head and he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked weakly. "I thought they wouldn't let you in here."

The girl smiled a very sad smile. "They said they might as well let me in. Why can't come visit my big brother?" She asked as she got up. "That's what they thought, Chaud."

Chaud frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked as he tried to sit up, but failed to do what he wanted.

The girl caught him. "I'm going to get you something to eat, alright?" She said as she propped the pillows up so he could sit up. "I'll be right back, and you have guest."

"Go ahead let the guest come in," Chaud said as he closed his eyes. "I don't mind talking to someone."

"Alright," the girl said with smile. She put her hand on her hip and added, "Just don't fall asleep on me again."

Chaud nodded. "Alright, Renee." Chaud replied with a weak smile. "You act like mom."

Renee's face turned red. "You wish I did," she told him as she opened the door. "If I was her, you know I would be a lot rudder."

Chaud sighed. "More like a lot nicer," he muttered.

Renee sighed and signaled for the guest to come in, then left to get Chaud something to eat.

A brown haired boy stepped in. He had a blue headband on with the Hikari symbol. "Hey Chaud," the boy said with an unusual tone. "I heard what happened."

Chaud nodded. "Yea," he said as he looked out the window. "Everyone knows, and it's true too."

The boy sat down and sighed. "I wish it was just a rumor. You should have seen how Renee acted. She…"

"Here's your soup Chaud," Renee interrupted with a smile. "Aren't happy your guest was Lan instead of a bill collector."

Chaud nodded. "I am," he replied then turned toward Lan. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind," Lan replied as he shook his head with an almost cheerful smile. "Forget it."

"Alright, Lan." Chaud said as he took the bowl of soup. "Mmm, this is good. Who made it?"

Renee blushed. "I did," she said with a smile. "Mom used to make it when we were sick, remember?"

"Yea," Chaud said sleepily. "I remember. Renee, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

Renee nodded and took the bowl. "Sleep tight bro." She said as her and Lan walked out and turned the lights off.

A\N: Cliffy! I hope you liked it, and for once Lan isn't helping Renee out, they're sad for Chaud. I'll try to update as soon as I can, promise! Until then, R&R!


	2. Memories

A\N: I hope you liked the last chap!

Sickness

Chapter 2: Memories

"What did you tell him?" Renee asked as Lan and her walked to the kitchen. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Lan crossed his arms and puffed out like a fish. "I almost did, but you walked in." He replied.

"Lan," Renee said as she shoved the bowl at him. "If he knows that I'm worried, he'll worry, not about his self, but about me. That's not good."

Lan took the bowl and looked into Renee's eyes. "I know, but he might…he needs to know." He replied as he looked away from her and at the pictures on the wall. There was one picture with Renee, Chaud, Lan, and their friends when they were visiting Yai at her new house. "Remember that picture?" He asked as he tried to change the subject.

Renee nodded. "I remember," she replied as a smile appeared on her face. "Yai almost killed Chaud when he told her that he was bringing me along. She thought I was his girlfriend and was very steamed up about it."

"Yea," Lan said as he remembered Yai and Chaud running around the pool because Yai was going to kill him for bringing Renee along. "It was pretty funny though, Chaud ended up falling in the pool and Yai dived after him. Then it turned into a water fight."

Renee laughed. "It was fun, but that was then and this is now." Renee turned from the picture and saw another one. It was the one from when she met Lan. Lan had decided to try and get her to talk, but he couldn't because she was so cold. Later on though, Renee got hit on the head and had amnesia, after that she was so quiet and gentle. Chaud had to learn not to be so strict to her, and after that she almost turned back to her normal self, almost. The day the picture was taken, Renee and Lan had gotten on a roller coaster, and Renee was afraid of heights. While she held on to him, he smiled. When they got off, they started laughing and Maylu took a picture of them.

"It was so long ago," Lan said with a smile, but it vanished. "Everyone was here and no one was sick."

Renee nodded. "I want to go back," she replied and then busted into tears. Lan held her. "I want to see Chaud smiling at me. I want to hear him gripe at me when I've done something wrong. I want him to be happy again. To hear him laugh, see him smile. I want to see all of that again." She looked up at Lan. "Why do things have to change?"

Lan pulled her to him. _Why do things have to change?_ He thought._ Why do we have to change?_

"Why, Lan?" Renee asked as she looked up at him. "Why?"

Lan looked down at her. "No one wants to lose a friend or a brother," Lan said as he thought of his brother, Saito. Dr. Hikari had given Megaman or Saito a body, which made Lan very happy. _Maybe,_ Lan thought. _Maybe dad can do the same thing to Chaud!_

"Sometimes, Renee," Lan told her. "Stuff has to change, even if we don't want them to."

Renee had tears streaming down her face when she started crying in Lan's shirt. "Why do I have to lose him?" She asked between sobs. "Why him? Why did he have to get sick? Why couldn't have been me?"

Lan held her close. "I don't want him to go either, for he's my best friend."

A\N: I hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can, in the meanwhile, R&R!


End file.
